Gohan's problems
by ssj10Gohan
Summary: Gohan's not a momma's boy anymore, what does he do?


This 1 is all for u VEGETASPRINCESS  
  
Gohan was coming home from his work 'man I'm tired  
and hungry' he thought  
When he got in the house, Goten came and gave him a  
tight hug, Gohan didnt have enough strength to pull  
him off "Goten" he said trying to breath "let go of  
me" Goten did as he was told and went to the table  
to eat "Gohan" Chi Chi said "Dinner is ready" she said  
'she better not see this stuff' he thought as he ran  
to his room "I'll be there in a second" he said puttin  
his things way.  
Gohan went downstair to eat, man he was hungry, after  
his 'job', he could bearly move when he was done.  
"Thanks, mom" he said "Gohan, slow down" 'he's eating  
like 5 times more than he used to, maybe it's his work  
but what the hell could he be doing that's getting him  
more tired than when he use to spar with Goten, maybe  
I can ask him' she thought not noticing that Gohan was  
finishing his 45th plate "Gohan" she asked "what" "we  
need to talk" "ok"  
Gohan followed his mom to the living room and he sat  
down across from his mother "what do you want to talk  
about" he asked "Gohan" she begun "I'm worried about   
you, your more tired than you used to be when you just  
sparred with Goten" "mom, I'm just doing some stuff  
at the pc bussness" he said 'and some other job which  
I cant tell you' he thought "mom,I'm fine, just tired"  
he said "that's all" "what about Videl" she asked  
"she broke up with me the other day" 'thanks to that,  
I can do my other job' he thought as he got up and  
went to his room "good night mom, good night squirt"  
"good night borther" Goten said saddly. Chi Chi gave  
him a hug and said "come on, I'll take you to Trunks's  
house" she said "and we can stay there for the whole  
week" "really!" he said happly "yes" she smiled and  
took him to his room (different than Gohan) and read  
him a bed time story.  
Gohan woke up in the morning and went to school without  
his mother breakfast, he just went to some bakery for  
some food.  
When he got in school and saw some girls in the hall  
waving to him and saying "I'll see you after school".  
Gohan growled under his breath and left to his locker,  
what he wasnt expecting, VIDEL.  
"what do you want Videl" Gohan asked still heart broken  
cause she dumped him, but he happy because of what she  
did.  
"Gohan,I'm so sorry" she said "I didnt mean to hurt your  
feelings like that" she said "do you forgive me" she  
"I forgive you" "do you think we can go back together"  
"I'm sorry, but my job wont let me" he said. She  
whispered in his hear a dew words "is that your job"   
he was shocked "ye-ye-yes" he said bearly mannaging to  
get those words out "I'll be there" "allright, please"  
he said "dont tell anyone" "only if yo-" she couldnt   
finish, Gohan took her lips for about a 2.5minuts kiss  
"u did that" she said "I'll keep it a secret from the  
teachers and your mother" she said. She walked to class  
with him, but she didnt touched him cause she knew what  
the girls would do to her.  
In 5th period, was study hall, Gohan need some extra  
moey so he did someone's HW and something else for that  
period.  
9th period was different, it was GYM, so he cutted so he  
could finish some other people's HW for money  
When he finally got home, he promised his mom that he   
would spar with Goten to prove that their was nothing  
wrong with him.  
They went to their usual spot to train. After a quick   
warm up, Goten turned ssj and went full force on Gohan.  
He threw punches after punches and kicks after kicks,  
but he couldnt hite Goten. Until he went ssju and he hit  
Gohan about 5 times before he fell down to ssj and   
couldnt go on, so he fell on the floor.  
GOhan looked at his brother, who was dead tired of  
training "can we train everyday, brother" he asked "sry  
squirt" he said "I cant" "why not" " I got school and  
work and some other stuff  
15 minuts later they were home, Gohan went to take a  
shower so he could go out, he got some extra cloth if  
the worse came to happen, and he dreesed as usually as  
he could so no one could think he was something else.  
When he got there, he was greeted by 10 girls.  
After he got to know the ones he didnt, they all went  
to get some food before it was time.  
  
  
What do you think Gohan is going to do, and what is  
job, and why is Chi Chi worried?  
all these answer will be reviewled next chapter.  
Please Review, and I'll keep on writting, Thanks 


End file.
